The present invention relates to the agglomeration of particulate materials and, more particularly, to a process for pelletizing filter cake slurries of siliceous materials.
Pelletization is well known in the prior art. While various pelletizers are now capable of providing acceptable pellets of particulate materials, the industries in which these pelletizers might be most advantageously applied have experienced difficulty in integrating known pelletization techniques into their processes in an economically satisfactory manner. In part, the difficulty in making this integration derives from the necessity to substantially repeat various necessary process steps, such as drying, to produce a satisfactory product. This has often increased product costs above an acceptable level. This significant problem of the prior art is substantially reduced by the present invention.